Blind Obession
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Hans Landa is married to the woman of his dreams. Sadly she isn't what she seems and becomes a terrible obsession to both himself and the Basterds.
1. Chapter 1

**1941**

**Paris France**

Landa couldn't believe it. At age fifty-three, for honestly the first time in his entire life...

He had fallen in love.

Landa had courted many women, mostly in his youth, yet through his military background he never seemed to find the time nor the interest to truly settle down. Now, here he was staring up at the woman he very much intended on marrying.

He first laid eyes on her less then a year ago.

A new club had just opened, Le corbeau sang, that was the name and it had just opened several months before in the city. Ever since the occupation, SS officers often visited this club for drinks and late night entertainment.

Hans Landa had begun frequently attending the club ever since he saw her.

She was a background dancer at the club, the woman who performed were mostly French and under contract by the owner Philip De Wallace. Landa first noticed her the third evening he came in for a drink. As always, the center stage was lit up by spotlights in colors of pink, green, and blue. The dancers always came on about three times during the busy hours. They would dance to the music, dressed mostly as foxes, birds, or dragonflies. Landa noticed that the dim lit club was very well run. The music was always very beautiful, as were the dancers on stage. The bar was always busy, and a good amount of high ranking officers attended, mostly sitting back in the booths along the black painted walls.

The girls always came on, performing for around a half an hour. Most of them looked as if they were strict trained, mostly likely ballerinas from the area. The women were all young, dressed in their stunning costumes, twirling and spinning around underneath the spotlights as the guests of the club drank and socialized in the shadows.

The evening he laid eyes on her, she had come out in sparking simmering nylon one piece. Draped over her shoulders was a snow white fox fur cape along with it's head which she wore on top of her dark hair which was tightly bound up in a bun. Dancing in the background, spinning round on her laced up slippers, Landa felt completely speechless. Sitting at one of the front tables with a few other fellow officers, he paused as he brought his glass of whiskery to his lips and stared back at her.

Ignoring all the other women who pranced around on stage, his eyes laid on her. She stayed in the background, mainly staying in one spot. She danced in her own circle, swaying to the music as her arms rose and fell to the beat. Gazing at her, Landa felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Placing his glass down, his eyes followed her before the dancers all bowed and everyone began to applaud. Rising, almost in a trance, Landa very loudly clapped his hands together as the black velvet curtain was lowered.

Right away, he knew he had to meet her.

It wasn't long before he found out her name.

Francesca Tufnel...an Italian born woman who was part of a traveling performance group that had just finished doing a tour in America.

He immediately asked one of the waitresses who were serving his table to arrange a meeting. Less than a half an hour after first seeing her on stage, he found himself as anxious as a young schoolboy as he was led to the dancer's dressing room. Waiting, he stood up straight until the stagehand who had brought him, remarked that Ms. Tufnel had only been in Paris less than a year and her French wasn't exactly improved. Asking if he spoke English, Landa grinned. Smiling politely, the stagehand remarked that sadly as much as Ms. Tufnel's French was improving, she had been longing to speak with someone who knew English well enough to have a conversation.

Moments later, the door opened and the stagehand motioned for him to go inside before turning and leaving. Noticing the dressing room was completely deserted, he didn't see her at first, sitting by the long counter top that ran the length of the room, Landa noticed the entire back wall was mirrored with circular bulbs above them.

Sitting there, dressed in a short black silk robe, she sat there smoking a cigarette. Her legs were now bare and crossed, a good amount of her thighs showing as the robe was hiked up, leaving Landa's eyes to wander.

Clearing his throat, he stepped in and stared at her.

She was beautiful...in fact she was breathtaking.

Her lips were ruby red, and her eyes seemed a cloudy gray.

Landa clutched his hat between his hands before speaking out loud, his voice sounding slightly broken as he felt all the saliva in his mouth dry up.

" Excusez-moi, laissez svp se présenter. Mon nom est Col. Hans Landa des solides solubles. J'étais assez chanceux pour avoir attrapé votre exposition plus tôt et je dois dire, je n'ai jamais vu un danseur plus beau et plus renversant dans ma vie. C'est un honneur."

"Do you speak English Colonel?"

Francesca asked in slightly uncertain voice. Right away Landa smiled.

"Yes, of course I do. I hear your Italian?"

Francisca's entire face lit up as she smiled.

"Yes, I take it Bill told you?"

"Bill?"

"The stagehand, he helps us to the dressing room and stage. He finds it rather funny that I'm one of the only dancers that are from the stages. He often has a bit of fun joking with my broken language. We could speak Italian if you wish? I just rather enjoy finding somebody to speak English. I'm still in the habit of using it."

Landa smirked.

"I too relish the chance whenever I can speak one of my dormant languages. English would be fine."

Francesca smiled.

"Well than, I insist you call me Fran, everyone does.'

Landa smiled.

"Then I insist you call me Hans. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I had to remark and pay my own personal visit to remark how beautiful your dancing was. I hear you were part of a performance group?"

Francesca nodded.

"Yes, I was originally born in Italy but my parents passed away when I was just an infant. I was raised in a small orphanage where I began dancing. I was urged to practice here in Paris but when I was fourteen or so a small group of artist who were heading to America caught one of my performances and urged me to join on. I stayed with them for several years and we did tours around the world. When the war began I settled back here when I was offered a background job when the club opened.

Francesca took a long drag of her cigarette and sat back.

Landa stared at her.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

Francesca smiled.

"Twenty-three, this September."

Landa stepped closer before staring down at her.

"Well my dear, it's a pleasure..."

Reaching down, he took her free hand that wasn't holding the cigarette and gently kissed it. Smiling down, he stared down at her and couldn't believe how utterly perfect she was. Staring into her cloudy eyes, he felt completely lost.

Right away Francesca smiled up at him.

"Please forgive my eyes, I know their terrible..."

Right away Landa's brow wrinkled.

"Terrible? You must be joking, their perfect...in fact their stunning."

"I'm afraid the reason why they look this way is my eyesight, it's gotten quite horrible over the years."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, not even eyeglasses help...I've tried everything but from what I heard before I'm thirty I may very well loose all my eyesight completely."

Landa stared down at her, as if the news affected him personally. Frowning, he stared down into her cloudy eyes and shook his head.

"Nonsense, a young girl like yourself..."

Sighing, Francesca finished her cigarette before stubbing it out in the crystal ashtray behind her.

"Oui...that's one of the main reasons I took his job, to try and save enough money to see if there is anything I could do before it gets any worse."

Staring straight into her eyes, Landa felt a sudden urge to protect this darling young woman. He couldn't explain it even if he tried. All he knew was that the very idea of this stunning creature never being able to see again cracked a small piece of his blackened icy heart.

The evening ended very uneventful. Hans pulled himself up a stool where Francesca offered him a cigarette from her jewel tin case. Leaning in as she flipped open her lighter, Landa caught a whiff of her sweet smelling perfume and stared at her, their faces barley a few inches apart.

They spoke some more before Landa promised he would return the following night to watch her dance. The two parted ways as she saw him to the door. Taking her hand again, he kissed it and walked away with the oddest twisting fluttering feeling deep inside his stomach. That evening when he returned to his very spacish apartment he was currently staying in for the time. Undressing in neat and tidy order, he couldn't seem to take his mind off her.

That night he laid awake thinking of those cloudy eyes...

The following morning he sent five dozen red roses to the club, just for her.

The evening he made sure he got the best seat in the entire cub and watched her as she silently danced across the stage, swirling and jumping around.

The next morning he sent ten dozen roses to the club, and that night he was front row and center. Applauding loudly and smiling from ear to ear. After her performance, he invited her out for dinner. Dressed in a warm mink coat, she accepted and took his hand. That night at one of the best restaurants. That evening they drank their wine, laughed, and spoke of simple things such as the city, and the cub. By the time Landa's driver drove to her apartment and he saw her to the door, he knew he was head over heels in love.

Smiling, she stood there in front of her door thanking him yet again. Taking his hat off, he cocked his head and smiled before gently running his fingers against her smooth fair cheek. Staring at each other, Landa leaned down and gently kissed her.

As their lips parted, Landa smiled down at her.

**1942**

Landa was dressed in his uniform and stood before the full length mirror in the master bedroom of his apartment. He was planning on visiting all the country side outside of the city for the next week, going on check-points and following up on any loose ends. Checking himself as he smoothed out his long leather jacket, he caught the reflection of his darling wife behind him, doing her dancer exercises behind him on the railing he had installed that ran along the length of one of their many bay windows.

She was dressed in her tights and was holding up one of her legs against the railing, stretching and counting to herself. Smiling, Landa turned. The thought of being without her for a week made his heart ache but he knew his travels was no place for her. Smiling, he crossed his arms and stared at her before she looked up. Her hair was coming loose from pinning it up, and thin sunlight fell across her face as she smiled.

The two had been married for a little over a year now. Two weeks after meeting her, Landa got down on one knee after one of her performances and proposed with a very beautiful sparking diamond ring. They were married quickly and Landa's obsession began. Their wedding night, he could barley stand it when she stepped out into their newly shared bedroom in black lace lingerie. Sitting up in bed, bare chested with the sheets pooled around his waist. He sat up against the wooden carved headboard and felt his heart pound in his chest.

Their night wasn't exactly passionate, when she first laid underneath him, her smooth cool skin going against him, he could barley get himself under control. Besides their formal courting, they really hadn't done anything. Landa was old fashion and didn't expect to take her to bed until they were wed.

Her gorgeous pearl wedding dress was hung up behind the door to their room. His dress uniform folded over the fainting sofa by the window.

Gathering her up in his arms, feeling his heart pound he stared down at her before he nuzzled her neck and felt her warm breath against his face. Knowing he could barley hold back, he began to rip apart the cloth that was separating himself from his wife.

By dawn he was completely flushed, breathless, and weak. He laid there, his arms wrapped tightly around her unable to let go.

Their marriage had been celebrated and lots of Landa's fellow officers and peers were happy to see that he had found a young pretty wife. Landa was very protective of her. The instant they married, he demanded she quit her job at the club, saying no wife of his would ever perform for any other man besides himself again.

He loved her feisty spirit and was rather amused by how she carried herself. He brought her along for a good amount of his important duties around the city, slowly trying to improve her French along with her German.

She was the only family he had, and this was exactly how he wanted it.

Every day he brought her a red rose, and would gather her up in his arms, feeling as though he was under some sort of spell.

Stopping her stretches, she stared at him smiling.

"Und was starren Sie entlang Sirs an?"

Landa smiled.

"Bravo my darling, your German is approving very well."

Slowly setting her leg down, she walked over and slipped her slim arms against his shoulders.

"Do you really have to go?"

Landa reached up and gently stroked the side of her cheek.

"I'm afraid so love, but in less than a week I shall return and..."

Slowly his lips brushed against hers as his hand slid against her flat stomach. Locking eyes with her, he smiled as he finished and whispered...

"Perhaps get started on making my son?"

Smiling, Francesca deeply kissed her husband, before he pressed his forehead against her. She smelled of strawberries and champagne. His favorite perfume of hers she always wore for him.

"Take care my love."

Turning, he grabbed his suitcase and left her alone. Listening to the faint sound of his boots going down the stairs, Francesca softly let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Unknown to Hans, the woman he believed to be his wife...was someone completely different.

Francesca's name really wasn't Francesca...it was India.

And she wasn't a Paris dancer...she was a spy.

She thought she would be watched closely, but the fact that she did indeed marry Hans Landa of the SS removed any suspension or close watching these. Nobody tried to follow up on her past, or questioned when Landa began to court her. Their wedding was small and private and they were celebrated among the fellow high ranking officers of the military. India played the part perfectly of the young innocent sheltered dancer who knew little to nothing about war or what exactly her husband did. She had only reported back four times whenever Landa was away on business. Now not working and his wife, she knew even though she wasn't watched, eyes stayed very close on her in the city. She knew whenever Landa didn't travel without her he hired many of his men to keep a close eye on her.

Being the wife of one of highest ranking security officers at the time did indeed pay off. She knew she had Landa wrapped around her finger, and she closely studied his papers in his office whenever he was out and often pretended she was fast asleep while all long she was closely listening in the next room whenever he spoke on the radio or phone.

Landa brought her with him to a good amount of his meetings, lunches, and dinners. She knew she was his trophy wife, and held onto his arm always keeping her mouth shut, smiling, and always trying to look dazzling in her evening gowns. Landa not only trusted her, he loved her.

She knew she was his obsession, that ever since he laid eyes on her and her mission completely changed for the better, she was under his watchful yet blind eye. She knew he couldn't go more than a week without her. That night after night he fell asleep with his arms safely wrapped around her, almost acting as though she would slip away at any second.

But it was all a lie.

She was hired and for the last two years she had been working undercover perfectly. She was aided by the British, and was one of the best agents they had...simply because she did what no other dared to do.

She had married the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

When Landa returned from his travels nearly five days later, he always had a surprise waiting for Francesca. Since they had married he had showered her with thousands of little expensive dazzling gifts that he had collected, carefully choosing for her. One special evening, he returned exhausted and more than a little home sick to find his darling wife curled up in bed asleep. Taking his coat off and carefully folding it over a chair, he sat down on the edge of the king sized bed they shared and reached over gently shaking her awake.

Her eyelids fluttered, showing those cloudy eyes that he had fallen deeply in love with. Whenever he stared at his wife's haunting hazy eyes, he felt two very opposite emotions. One was love, so overwhelming and powerful it seemed dangerous. Every time he stared into them he remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with her, and how ever since he saw her he counted himself one of the luckiest men around. Instead of long boring days filled with his military duties, he now felt he had other purposes. He had something to look forward to at the end of the day, and he had found a partner and lifelong companion. He knew that some of the others around him were talking behind his back. Most of which remarking about the age difference and the fact she had been a dancer in a night club. She wasn't a woman of wealth or noble upbringing, she was simply a lounge dancer he had fallen madly in love with.

The second emotion was anger. Not towards her but of this horrible disease that was slowly but surely stealing his love's eyesight with each passing month. He had been insisting ever since they married that she go see some specialist he had heard of. He told her that he would spend all the money in the world in order to restore her sight. Yet, for the moment she had stayed stubborn on the subject. She said her sight wasn't that bad at the moment and she didn't want to bother with it until it became a real problem. He tried to get her to even attempt to try out eye glasses but she claimed they made her too dizzy. So at the moment he was left to respect her wishes, yet feel terrible whenever she got one of her awful headaches and had to go lay down.

A slow fear had been rising and he knew that in no time he would force the issue in making her see a doctor.

That night when he stared at her eyes and saw her pale drawn complexion, he knew she had retired to bed early because of her headaches. Frowning, he gently brushed back some of her fallen hair from her smooth face and smiled.

He surprised her with a gorgeous sparking diamond and ruby necklace. One he had picked up shortly before returning home.

Opening the velvet box, he smiled showing the sparking necklace that shimmered against the dim light from the nightstand. Her eyes widening she sat up, the sheet falling down against her bosom. Gasping she sat up straighter and gently touched it with her slender fingertips, acting as though if she touched the necklace it might bite.

"Oh Hans..."

Smiling at her reaction, he slowly unhooked it from it's box before slowly lifting it over her head and clasping it around her. As the gems laid against the skin, she stared down and stared at it speechless. Pleased, Hans laughed.

"Do you like it my darling?"

Lifting her eyes, Francesca smiled in complete awe.

"Oh Hans...it's gorgeous."

Placing his hand over hers, he smiled and leaned in closer, whispering in her ear.

"Nothing but the best for my love..."

Kissing her neck gently, he held onto her feeling he had truly come home.

**1943**

Hans was off duty for the rest of the holiday. After a very long dinner party with most of the members of the third reich. It had been held in the city and for most of the night Landa led Francesca around. Many commented on what a handsome couple they made. Landa dressed in his best dress uniform, Francesca in a sparking golden and black evening gown. The entire night Landa held onto her arm, leading her around. They made their rounds and finally when he noticed that she seemed to be getting another headache, they flagged their driver and returned home.

A few hours later both were stripped and sharing their large foot claw bathtub together, sitting on opposite ends. The water had been steaming when they carefully slipped and eased themselves in. Now that it had cooled off some, they drank wine and used the slat wooden plank that laid across the center of the tub to rest their glasses on and play another rousing game of dice.

Their record player softly had a record going in the background and candles were lit all around. Both had been enjoying their evening, commenting on the party and who had brought who.

Sipping her wine, Francesca sat up and shook the two wooden dice in her hands, spilling them down she counted before Landa laughed and scooped them up.

Landa had been very determined to have a child with Francesca for nearly a year and a half now. Both had been trying desperately and so far nothing had happened. Landa feared that they might end up having to go to a doctor. He had all ready begun to worry about his wife's sight and health, and the headaches seemed to be coming more and more often.

Still, he just couldn't understand why he couldn't make himself a father.

It was an unspoken thing between the two of them, but they both very much knew that there was a heavy emptiness around them.

Shaking the dice, he chuckled when one of them rolled off the slate and onto her side of the tub making a tiny plop noise in the water. Both laughed as he reached over, feeling his wife's thigh underneath the cloudy luke warm water and slowly tickled his fingers up between them. Closing her eyes in pleasure, she laid back and smiled at him.

That evening after making love, the two laid in each others arms. Landa was worried, he had to go away again and wasn't exactly happy about leaving Francesca alone. He knew she had started getting nose bleeds the other week. He found one of her lace handkerchiefs stained and thrown out.

He hoped he could talk her into finally seeing a doctor and being able to figure out what exactly was wrong. Laying with her, he slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by his wife's light breathing.

**Two weeks later**

Landa was gone.

India was sixty or so miles outside of the city in a small village. She had traveled traveled there alone carefully as always. She met up with the other agent quickly. As always India brought a change of simple old worn clothes. She would tie her hair up and wear it underneath an old dusty hat, blending in with all the others.

She reported the latest, along with a quick map she had drawn up.

She then heard a rumor...that there was a new group leading this way. It consisted of Jewish American men.

They were called The Bastards.

She was offered to aid them.

Listening carefully India agreed and listened to her instructions before leaving. Making her journey back another horrible nose bleed began to trickle down her face. Wiping it away, a horrible dread began to build deep down inside of her.

She knew the truth...she was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

India knew she had to be careful.

Landa was mainly basing himself out of Paris now, his travels becoming less and less frequent. She knew he had some of his men keep an eye out for her whenever he was gone weeks at a time, which made it much harder to reach contact with the other agents.

India had become something of a legend in Britain. The rumors weren't really surfacing since only a small handful of people knew exactly who she was and what she was doing. India knew ever since she first married Landa that she was risking her life in what most likely a death mission. Still, she had been smart.

She had been hired as a spy and came to Paris in late 1939. Here she finally sound her cover as a background dancer and simply blended in with the shadows. Her French and Italian were perfect, and ever since she had traveled over seas her German was developing very nicely. With a fake background, papers, and a few other undercover agents to vouch for her, she felt that all her bases her perfectly covered.

Her mission originally was to stay in Paris working as a dancer and try to find any information from any officers who would watch her perform. Everyone knew how loose lips would occur with whiskey and the company of young women. India stayed back, listening and waiting before Landa came into her life.

A week after meeting with him, she felt that he was indeed going to propose. When she met up with her department as a cover of young village people outside of town, she expressed her interest in staying on. At first nobody thought it was a good idea. Marrying not only a detective, but one of Hitler's main security officers. India claimed she would be fine, that if she could get this close to the Nazis, if she could marry into this tight knit circle...the possibilities were endless.

They said it was a suicide mission, but India said if this was what she was risking, she was willing to take it.

So for another week of whirl wind romance and courting, she held her breath. She knew Landa was smitten, but he was still a very smart man. He just wouldn't go ahead and marry anyone. So she waited, knowing that behind her back Landa was investigating her. She tried her hardest not to show any fear, hoping her story held up.

In the end Landa found nothing. She was simply an orphan dancer from Italy, who traveled as a dancer before coming back to Europe. The orphanage she claimed to be from had burned down many years ago along with all it's records. Even though she was sure many people talked about how fast everything was happening, she accepted Landa's proposal with nothing less than tears of joy in her eyes.

The morning after their wedding she did overhear as she pretended to be asleep in the bed they now shared, one of Hans' men talking with him in his office. Questioning his marriage and the fact he barley knew her in German. India's German wasn't exactly keen, but she was picking up on key words in he conversation. The man said that Landa was being a fool for rushing into this. That he barley knew her and that little was known about her. He stated he didn't trust that she had toured in America, and said that the only kind of women that came out of clubs like that were whores.

That's when India heard a high pitch scream from the officer which made her sit up with a start. Grabbing her silk robe, she quickly hurried down the hall and slid open the door to Hans' office. There she saw the officer clutching his bleeding hand with half a splittable pencil sticking out of it. Hans looked flushed with anger but quickly changed his expression when he saw her and switched to English.

"Ah my darling, the major just wanted to give us our best wishes to our marriage...isn't that right?"

The major looked as though he was in horrible pain as sweat rolled down his face. Holding his injured hand he quickly wished her the best before hurrying out, nearly tripping over his own two feet. Landa joined her, resting his hands on her shoulders before gently kissing her ear lobe.

"What was that about?"

India asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing to trouble yourself about my love."

And with that, the marriage had begun.

Indian made contact through a small post office outside of the city that she visited once or twice a month. This was either when Landa was away or working. She would made up some story of shopping and always stop by opening up her P.O box which was under a different name. Using the key she kept hidden she would read the coded messages and figure out where they wanted to meet.

This had been working nicely as she played the part of Landa's darling ex-dancer wife. A soft spoken beauty that always had his arm during any function. Landa explained everything to her, who was who, what purpose they served, all the while keeping many secrets and details to himself. He said that he didn't want to bring his job and it's duties into their marriage. That such things could bore her so the long nights he stayed in his office on the radio, he always thought she was fast asleep waiting for him.

All the while, she listened.

Now as 1942 was beginning to blend into 1943, the war raged on and India knew that with Landa staying in the city, her time to make contact was becoming less and less limited.

He was keeping a close eye on her, worrying about her sight and health, and she knew it wouldn't be along before she would have to stop making her contacts all together.

Still, she had made one of the most important ones so far.

Just two months ago she met with the bastards.

Landa was traveling to Germany for several days and had insisted that she stay behind. Her nosebleeds were getting worse and as much as she had tried to hide them from him, he had firmly put his foot down in staying put. He was looking into doctors they could visit when he returned to exactly what was causing this sudden wave of weakness that was hitting his young beautiful wife so harshly. Two days after he left, she quickly traveled to the post office and found exactly where these men would be waiting. Following her map, she made up a cover story claiming she would be visiting around the surrounding cities for new gowns to wear for the upcoming events her husband would be taking her this year.

Instead, she quickly checked under a false name in a small inn and changed. Setting on foot, she began to walk the country side.

By nightfall, she used her compass and found herself in the middle of the woods. The moon was high and she heard wolfs in the distance. Wearing a pair of old battered boots, she walked through the thick mud before finally coming to where there hidden camp was.

Remembering the instructions, she cupped her hands and made a faint owl cry. Leaning against a tree, she waited in the pitch darkness before the same exact cry was returned.

That's when a hand grasped her by the hair, pulling her back before a sharp blade pressed against her stretched out throat. Her eyes widening she waited before she heard a Southey drawn voice whisper in her ear.

"Who the hell are you?"

"India Harlan."

"You the American spy the Brits hired?"

"Yes..."

She felt the blade gently press against her throat where her pulse began to drum loudly in her temples.

Just then India saw the flicker of a lantern in the distance. Slowly the surrounding trees seemed to light up as several men in plain clothes emerged from the darkness carrying tiny oil lanterns. Most of them looked no older than their early thirties. Letting go, India lost her balance and fell forward hard on her knees among the dried leafs and mud. Staring up she looked at the men who surrounded her, their faces set like stone.

One of them carried a large baseball bat against his shoulder.

Staring up, India gathered herself to her feet and turned.

The man had an ugly scar that went around his neck, his eyes set, and a large knife in his hand. Staring, he leaned against one of the trees and slid the knife back into his belt.

"So your the gal who married The Jew Hunter huh?""

India stared before the man shook his head.

"We've heard plenty of you. There's never been such a secret undercover mission like yours. In the two years you two have shacked up you've supplied plenty of information to help us...still, there just ain't something I can't figure out nor trust about you."

India blinked.

"What?"

"I've heard of spies risking their necks...but marrying one of old Hitler's head security men seems a bit funny for me. How come you haven't been discovered yet? From what I hear Landa is pretty sharp."

"I guess that's why we make such a great pair, I'm just as sharp as he is...maybe even sharper.'

The man smirked.

"You meet the main man yet?"

India shook her head.

"No, he hasn't attended any of the functions I've been at yet. That's one of the few things Hans...I mean Landa keeps private. Even in his notes he barley mentions him. His currant whereabouts are usually unknown."

"Rumor has it Landa is pretty nuts about you...how you end up screwing the world famous Jew Hunter?"

India knew this man was trying to test her. Keeping a straight face she crossed her arms.

"I went undercover as a Paris danger originally from Italy. I've been living with him in the city since."

"Well like I said your information has been very helpful, but I have to admit I can't exactly trust you. Any woman who not only risks her life and loses any respect to marry a scumbag like Landa makes me instantly unable to trust."

"Trust me or don't trust me...I really don't care. I was hired to aid you men and from what I hear you are all gathering a pretty popular name for yourself. If you wish to continue this backwoods rampage by all means go right ahead...but if you want to closely follow where these men are and their whereabouts then I guess you have to set aside your sexist sides and stop acting like a child."

The man smirked before sucker punching India straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Doubling over, India gasped before the men firmly held her and this time hit her again in the face.

A few of the men nervously eyed each other before India fell backwards onto the hard ground. Walking over, the man kicked her square in the ribs before squatting down beside her. Feeling as though everything was spinning, India tasted blood and snapped her eyes shut before opening them a moment later. Her vision blurred for a moment before clearing as she stared up.

The man held the knife out and pressed it against her throat.

"Don't test me sweetheart...I'm not a man to be tested."

India stared up before one of the men spoke. His voice came from the dim darkness in a smoky smooth sort of way.

"Aldo...enough."

India didn't exactly know which man it was since in that light they all seemed to look the same. The man who held the knife to her who was called Aldo lifted his eyes.

"Got something to say Wicki?"

The man who was called Wicki stepped forward.

"If she's going to help us, we can't beat her up too much...Landa will see something happened."

Also stared up at the man for a moment before turning his head and spitting. Sliding his knife back he offered his hand down to India.

"Sorry hon, but he's right. I didn't mean to hurt you none, just wanted to bust you up a bit and see if we can trust you. This ain't like playing house like you've been."

India glared up at Aldo refusing his hand and standing up on her own. Her lip was split and bleeding and she could all ready feel it swelling up. Clutching her tender ribs she got up on two somewhat steady feet and stared at him.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you."

Aldo nodded and got up staring straight at her.

"Fair enough...now if we're willing to trust you...you need to show we can."

India nodded.

"Landa has been keeping a close eye on me, so being able to leave the city in the next few months may not be an option. I'm sure you have been Informed about the post office?"

"Yep, how often you can get to it?"

"Once, maybe twice a month. I have to be careful though...Hans has slowed down with his traveling and is relocating to the city for the time being. I have a feeling he's going to have a few of his men keep a close eye on me."

"And why's that?"

"I've been sick lately and he's been worried. I can maybe get out to it once a month, say the third week. There may be a month or two when I'm unable, but any information I can give follow it right away."

Nodding Aldo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sounds good...but you gotta remember something...if your cover gets blown and that scum of a husband finds out exactly who you are and doesn't kill you first...if I get any wind that you told him about us...I'll personally track you down and rip you apart."

India glared at Aldo before nodding.

"Understood."

Nodding Aldo cracked a small smile.

"All right sounds good. My men have a truck and we can drop you off just outside the outskirts of the village, after that your on your own."

"I can manage thank you."

Aldo stared at India for a moment before grinning.

"I think I'm gonna like you sweetheart...I think we all are."

Turning, he joined his men who began to disappear into the darkness. Watching them, India noticed the one named Wicki stepped forward. He was a handsome man, dressed in a worn olive colored coat and brown slacks. His hair was cut short, and his hands filthy.

He had a rifle in his arms and silently walked over, his boots crunching the leafs beneath him.

"You all right?"

India stared at him before nodding.

"I'm fine..."

"I can walk you a ways, at least until we get to a stream...you really should put something cold on that lip before it swells up."

India noticed another man stayed behind, he wore a leather jacket and was the one who carried the bat. He stayed a ways back, leaning against a tree and closely watching. India met his eyes for just a moment before shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, you should go join your men."

Turning, Instead slowly began making her ways through the woods. Her ribs ached and she knew this was going to slow her own. As she began to step over rocks and overgrown roots, she heard footsteps behind her.

Wicki was following her.

Frowning, India stopped.

"I'm okay, really...go back."

"You need to put something on that lip..."

He smoke again, his voice sounding even deeper.

"I can manage on my own, thank you..."

Turning back, India started to walk again when she heard Wicki continue to follow her. Knowing he wasn't going to give up, she didn't bother to stop again.

Fifteen or so minutes later she reached a small stream. Feeling thankful for the thin moonlight spilling from the sky, she eased herself against the mossy rocks and sat down before Wicki joined her.

"Here..."

He tore a piece of cloth from his jacket, the fabric ripping easy before he bent down and dunked the cloth in the water. Handing it to her, their fingers touched for just a moment and both locked eyes. India's heart slowly fluttered as she felt the rough texture of his skin against hers.

"May I?"

Before she could even respond, Wicki gently blotted the cloth against her swollen lip, causing a slight relief as the wet fabric swept across her lips. Both stared at each other before India cleared her throat.

"How long have you been here?"

"A year or so..."

"Are you German?"

"Austrian...originally from Munich."

"And how did you become part of...these bastards?"

Wicki smirked still carefully dabbing India's lip.

"When the war began, I went to America ad became a citizen. I got drafted soon after and since I speak German, they spoke with me about joining on. Guess I thought I could do some good, make somewhat of a difference."

"Kill a lot of people?"

India asked pulling back and meeting his eyes. Wicki stared at her before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Is that guy always like that?"

"Who? Aldo?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't mean any harm, he's actually a really great guy. He just believes in the cause...he's determined to reach the end, that's all."

India glanced up the gentle slope of the hill where the man with the baseball stood. His bat still resting against his shoulder and his dark eyes glaring down at them.

"What's his deal?"

Turning, Wicki looked up and smirked again before turning back.

"That's Donny...he's all right."

India stared up with uncertain eyes.

"He looks like he wants to kill me."

"He's just like Aldo...a little standoffish at first but he's okay. The few Germans we've caught so far have started a nickname for him."

India made a face.

"I haven't heard anything like that yet."

"I think that's because word hasn't traveled yet. It will soon enough though. We've killed everyone who's seen us and just started making the survivors. I'm sure by the time you return to Landa you'll hear plenty."

"What's his nickname?"

Wicki smiled.

"The bear Jew."

India chuckled to herself as Wicki rung out the piece of fabric and handed it to her.

"Makes sense, he's about the size of one. Is he a baseball player?"

Wicki looked amused before shaking his head.

"Not exactly..."

A moment later, Wicki gently touched her face and stared down at her lip.

"I think you'll be okay. Are you sure you don't need help getting out of here?"

India shook her head.

"I'll be fine, thank you though."

India lifted her eyes again and stared up at Donny who continued to glare down. Wicki caught her worried glance before lowering his voice a bit.

"Don't worry...it's just...a few months back Donny found out his wife passed on through telegram."

"Jesus..."

"They weren't married long. It was some arranged sort of thing though his family. He said he barley knew her. She died giving birth to their son Lee. I guess his parents got the baby but he was pretty shaken up. He had a photograph of her...she sorta looked like you, that must be it."

Suddenly India felt embarrassed. She looked up once more before dropping her eyes from Donny up above.

"I better get going..."

Wicki stood up first before offering his hand. Reaching up, India took it and noticed how his hand seemed to swallow hers up. Standing and feeling a faint dull ache in her side, she stared at him a moment longer before nodding.

"Thank you..."

"Until then Ms. Harlan."

Faintly smiling, India turned and began to make her way through the woods.

**Two days later**

India had never seen Hans act this way before. He had just thrown over the marble table in the center of their lounge in the apartment, shattering a crystal vase with yellow roses. His face was flushed and he was swearing in German. Pacing back and forth, he kept kicking out, sending chunks of broken crystal sliding across the hard wooden floor.

India sat in a simple skirt and blouse with her legs crossed and her hair pinned. Her head slightly bowed as he slowly tried to get control of himself.

India was beginning to see the true side of her husband now. Slowly this perfect kind image was starting to crumble away.

He had just returned, walking through the door calling her name out. When she walked out from the bedroom, he froze straight in his tracks.

Right away he marched across the room, his boots loudly clicking before he grabbed her face, his fingertips digging into the flesh of her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

She explained her split lip was from a stupid accident. That she had been shopping and lost her footing in her heels and fell out a few stairs. When Landa asked where their driver was? She simply answered she had gone alone.

He closely stared at her lip, his eyes wild before she tried her hardest to laugh off the accident as a clumsy accident. Landa glared at her before shouting at how hurt she could have gotten. How she could have broken her neck, or even worse. Trying to smooth it out, she claimed it was her own fault and that she was okay.

Landa then said it happened because she couldn't see. When she tried to change the subject he violently pushed her down onto the sofa and turned the table over.

India sat in silence as he had his episode. She silently sat backs seeing a side of him she had never witnessed before. She had returned the day before, with a few new gowns she had stored away from a past shopping trip. She returned in a good enough mood and settled down back in her apartment waiting for her husband to return.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about all of those men.

Landa finally settled down. Taking a deep breath he turned and stared at her.

India gulped.

"I'm sorry...I know I should be more careful."

Landa took a second before looking around at the mess he made before walking over and sitting beside her. Gently he placed his hand on her leg.

"I just worry about you Francisca...I know I'm gone so much and your left here all alone. I haven't been much of a husband."

"That's not your fault..."

Landa shook his head.

"It is. God knows I have my hands full. A few teams of ours were ambushed by some Americas."

India stood up straighter.

"What?"

Landa sighed.

"I just spent the last evening interviewing the survivor. A young solider that claimed eight or nine men massacred the entire camp...lucky enough he escaped and they marked him with our own symbol."

"What?"

India was still speechless.

"Carved right on his forehead. He said their completely insane."

Sighing, he cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"Oh my sweet love...look at your lip..."

Before she could ask any more questions, Landa reached down and gently kissed the side of her mouth, making her lip sting. Trying her hardest to mask the pain she felt in her side, she responded to him before he drew back, running his fingers across her face.

"I promise you, I won't leave you for that long again. I'm strictly going my security in the city. None of this leaving you alone...what sort of life is it being in this apartment, falling and getting hurt with nobody to help pick you up?"

India gave a small worried smile.

"Hans, it's your job...I understand. And I'm not lonely, I know you need to..."

"No...I promise this is enough. It's about time we start thinking of ourselves..."

India thought of Wicki gently dabbing her swollen lip and Donny watching from the hill in the darkness.

"Make me a promise my love."

India stared at him.

"Once I find a specialist, we finally get your eyes checked out. We've all ready waited too long and next time you might hurt yourself worse, all right?"

Sighing, India knew she didn't want to cause any further trouble and simply nodded.

Smiling, he kissed her cheek before something in his eyes seemed to change. He stared at her with complete seriousness. For the first time since their marriage...India felt truly afraid.

Without even another word, Landa reached over and ripped open her blouse. India sat back half stuffed before Landa pushed her back.

Ten or so minutes later India stared up at the high ceilings of their apartment feeling herself get raped.

Landa and herself had made love thousands of times since they first married. India who was no stranger to the ways of sex, really had learned to tune out any emotional feeling whenever they were together. To her it was a job, and doing this was part of her mission. Hans was a very good lover, yet she still couldn't help but feel sickened whenever they were finished.

Today it was different.

He had taken her with such force she couldn't believe it. With a few rips of fabric, yanking up her skirt, and unbuttoning his fly, he laid between her legs roughly thrusting into her, moaning as he drove himself in and out of her.

India laid underneath him unable to move nor speak. She felt him drive in and out, his face bright red as he gasped for breath and pinned her down. Landa had been struggling to hold back, his eyes snapped shut as he clung onto her, feeling her bare breasts before finally jerking his head upward and roughly finishing.

A moment later silence settled, the only things heard were Hans' labored breathing and their own hearts racing inside their chests. India laid completely stunned, her legs still spread and her clothes opened leaving her exposed.

Landa took a second before rolling off her and sitting up. Still catching his breath, he took a second before smoothing out his slacks and looking down at her. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek before standing up.

"I'm going to freshen up love."

With that India watched her husband leave the room, humming under his breath. Laying there, still stunned and very sore from what had just happened, she took a second before finally getting the strength to sit up herself. Slowly she attempted to close her torn blouse before feeling sick to her stomach. In all the times Hans and herself had made love, this was the first time he had ever been forceful and hurt her.

Sitting there for a second, she struggled to control herself. She knew if she started to cry she would loose it. Instead, she took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and got herself on her two feet. She knew she had a mission to do, and had to keep playing the part.

Sadly, unknown to both herself and Landa...they had just made a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months later**

Seven small camps of officers were attacked and killed in just the span of two months. All with survivors, marked and left with ghost stories of the bastards. Word quickly spread and soon their attacks were becoming something of legend. Landa and most of his men were up in arms, searching for these ghosts.

Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz had just been broken out of prison. Eleven guards were found murdered.

India knew Landa was becoming frustrated.

Twice, she had been able to reach the post office, and write down her coded messages. At first she feared the men either wouldn't understand them, or be able to get to them in time. They were all information based off what she had gathered or picked up from Hans.

Thanks to her leaked facts, the bastards had been very successful.

In these two months, India had been able to only contact the bastards once in person. It was just a month or so after the first meet up. Hans was watching her closely ever since the day he returned when unexpectedly he was called away for an emergency meeting in Germany. Somehow India felt that this had something to do with the new series of attacks.

Minding her own business, she promised Hans she would stay put and take it easy. Sneaking off, she went to the post office and found a freshly written message. She saw the numbers, figured it out and within two hours she traveled yet again to their new camp site in the forest. Prepared, she brought a small pistol Hans kept in his very large weapon collection.

When she finally emerged from the trees, careful and slow.

The men were camped about, sitting around, talking, and smoking.

Also caught sight of her first, his snuff box in his hands. His eyes brightening, he snapped his case closed and shoved it in his pocket.

"Well, well, well...if it ain't Mrs. Landa...how are you sweets?"

India very slowly climbed down the hill and looked around at all the men who were staring.

"I...got your message."

"Yeah, I know we decided on the whole third week thing but I was hoping you would get the message before we moved on. Just wanted to see if those maps you dropped us were still on point?"

India scanned the camp.

"Yeah, they are."

"And where is your better half?"

"Germany, he was called away on business. He's pretty up in arms over your last attack. The stories are all ready spreading...I've never seen such chaos. Looks as if your men are living up to your name."

Aldo smirked.

"Glad to hear it."

"I wanted to let you know it may be harder for me to send messages. Landa is keeping a close eye and this might be his last trip outside of the country. It might be a couple of months and I'm sure you men will be moving around. I'm mainly basing out of Paris, if you send any undercover men I can of course try to meet up..."

Aldo shook his head.

"Too risky sweetheart. We'll just check in with that post officer when we can until things go sour. Just keep playing Susie homemaker and whenever you get a chance drop us a line. We're thankful so far for your help...keep it up."

India nodded.

"All right...try to keep checking though, I'll try to keep you guys up to date."

"Sounds good, keep your pretty ass out of trouble."

Glaring at Aldo, India turned to leave.

"Hey lady!"

Stopping, India turned. She didn't see Wicki anywhere around and hoped that the brief time since she last saw him...nothing had happened. Instead she saw Donny standing there, his baseball bat missing and an old worn army jacket on his build body. He had a slight 5 o'clock shadow. Staring at him, India felt a horrible wave of unease as he began walking towards her.

A moment later, he towered over her, staring down.

Looking up, India saw his eyes were so dark, they seemed almost black.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah...sure..."

As they began to walk away, a few of the men laughed and cat called after them, making India turn and shoot them all dirty looks. A few minutes after, they were out of sight and walking through the woods. It was a gorgeous day and sunlight was drifting through the thick canopy of the trees. India walked beside Donny before finally they stopped.

India stared up at him.

"Um, where's Wicki?"

Donny's thick eyebrows wrinkled as he stared down.

"Huh?"

"Wicki, I didn't see him..."

Donny ignored her and stared down like a predator staring at it's prey. Locking eyes with him, India suddenly got images of when Landa came home and found her lip hurt. How he had lost control and tore her clothes off, taking her in the parlor. That memory came flooding back all at once, making her stomach turn.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Landa...do you love him?"

India knew she had to leave, coming here was a mistake.

Turning she went to walk away when he reached out and grabbed her arm, his fingers grasping her tightly. Looking at him, India shot him a look.

"Hey!"

Donny stood close, his breathing heavy and his eyes set.

"Donny? Everything okay?"

His smooth deep voice cutting through the silence was pure relief to India's ears. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she turned and saw Wicki walked over, his hands in his pockets. Looking up, Donny quickly let go of India's arm and stepped back. There was an awkward silence before Wicki walked over, closely looking at India, Wicki glanced over at Donny.

Donny quickly dropped his eyes before mumbling something and storming off. The two of them watched him before Wicki stared down at her.

"You okay?"

India rolled her eyes before looking down at her arm.

"Wish you boys knew how to play nice...this is all I need, some nice bruises for Hans to see."

Wicki stared down at her arm before shaking his head.

"Donny just doesn't know his own strength. He didn't mean any harm. I think he just likes you."

India made a face.

"Got some strange way showing it."

"You sure your fine?"

"Yeah...I just stopped by saying that I might not to be able meet up as much as I thought."

"Yeah I just got back and Aldo told me. I'm one of the ones who go and retrieve your messages. I'll check as often as I can depending on our whereabouts. It was very brave of you to come back and tell us."

"Yeah well...I better get going, it was stupid of me to come..."

"How's your lip?"

India saw his eyes drift down to her mouth. Sighing she reached up and gently touched it with her slim fingertips.

"It's all right..."

Flashes of Hans ripping her clothes apart on the sofa danced in her mind. Of him swearing in German, forcing her legs apart, and his hot breath puffing against her neck.

Wicki stared at her, his head cocked slightly.

"Are you all right?"

India's eyelashes batted against her cloudy eyes before she forced a smile.

"Yeah...fine. It's nice seeing you again...take care."

India began making her way when Wicki called after her, causing her to stop.

"India?"

Stopping, she turned.

"Yeah?"

Wicki stood there staring before he looked down at his boots for a moment.

"He hurt you didn't he?"

India raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Landa...that's why you can't really make too much contact. Is he suspicious?"

India took a second before shaking her head.

"No...nothing like that. Hans is a very gentle man."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Staring, India shifted from foot to foot.

"Believe whatever you want, I'm just the dumb whore who's helping."

Wicki shook his head.

"Don't call yourself that. You're better than that."

Sighing, India shook her head.

"Ask the others, they might think differently..."

Never feeling more alone than she ever did, she kept her head down and slowly headed back. That night she nearly collapsed back in her home. Her feet and back ached and her stomach felt awful. Twice she had to stop, feeling sharp pains shoot up and down her stomach and head. Returning to the city as quickly as possible, she drew herself a hot steaming bath and eased herself in.

A few hours later, India was woken from a sound sleep by the sound of the telephone ringing. When she answered it was Landa, his voice sounding slightly concerned asking why she hadn't picked up that morning. Feeling her stomach bubble again, she simply sat up, groggy and out of sorts and explained that she had just been resting. Thinking back in the woods, she just wanted to drop the phone and cry. With each passing day things seemed to build down on her. She knew she didn't have much longer to keep this up.

As much as she wanted to help these men, she knew her health was failing her, and that Hans' true self was starting to really show. Time was slipping away, and she had a gut feeling, she wasn't going to live to see the end of this.

Not even knowing what she was saying, she struggled with tears before she held the phone tighter and took a deep breath.

"Hurry home love..."

She said, before wiping a silent tear away.

Hans returned quickly and right away remarked on how pale and exhausted she looked. The first instant he saw her, he asked if it was her head that had been hurting. Oddly enough, India said no. That her stomach had been very upset and she thought she might be coming down with a fever. When Landa asked if he should fetch the doctor, India simply said no and remained in bed the remainder of the day.

Hans got their maid to bring India tea and kept checking on her while he finished reports in his office. That night he surprised her with a gorgeous diamond bracelet, before laying down beside her and gathering her up in his arms.

As they laid together in the darkness, India listened to his light breathing. Thinking of the bastards, most of all Wicki, a horrible wave of depression hit her as she sniffled and tried to settle down. Never in her entire life was she so exhausted and drained. Laying there, she couldn't believe it, but she found a small slight comfort in being in Hans' arms. She knew he was her protector and for the time being he thought of her as his darling perfect wife.

The following morning she woke and barley made it out of bed before throwing up all over the floor. Hans woke to find her on all fours, gagging as she threw up everything that had been in her stomach for the last few days. Quickly Hans summoned the maid to help him, as he lifted her up and returned her to bed. It was no longer than a few minutes when she began to throw up again, this time all over the sheets. Picking her up, Hans brought her to the tub and laid her down carefully as the maid hurried to clean the mess.

The doctor came right away and by then India felt fine besides a little worn out and tried.

"I don't know what came over me..."

He checked her and fever but she didn't have any. He looked her over, listening to her heartbeat, and breathing before brushing it off simply as having a very badly upset stomach that caused the sudden sickness.

This was when Hans finally spoke up about her headaches.

By then the bed was changed and India was helped back. She wanted to tell Hans she was fine, but after seeing how violently ill she had gotten, he insisted on explaining everything he had been worried about. When she tried to speak up, Hans hushed her and spoke in his office with the doctor alone for nearly an hour.

When they returned, the doctor looked carefully into her eyes, made her follow his finger, and tested her reflexes.

"I have a few more tests I would like to go over with you. The Colonel wishes for a few of my men to take you to the clinic this afternoon so you can stay the night."

Right away panic seized into India's heart. Biting down on her lip, she looked up at Hans who stood back with his arms crossed.

"Hans?"

Hans stepped forward.

"You're sick Francisca, you promised me we would figure out what we could do."

The doctor eyed the two of them before Landa smiled and stepped closer.

"I shall bring her personally myself this afternoon, thank you doctor."

Nodding the doctor rose, grabbing his bag and closing it.

"Until then Colonel."

A moment later the sound of the front door was closed before Hans' entire face changed. It almost seemed to crumple before India's very eyes. Walking over, he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her.

"You're going to the hospital Francisca and I don't care if you like it or not."

"Hans..."

Before she could say another word Landa lashed out, his hand grabbing her throat and squeezing hard. Her eyes widening, India sat there, her eyes bulging. Landa bared his teeth at her, before getting so close their foreheads touched.

"I'm not going to loose you Francisca...do you hear me?"

Struggling to breath, India struggled to nod before he released her, causing her to gasp and choke for air.

That afternoon, after dressing, Hans brought her to the clinic where she was checked in. Laying back, she explained to the nurses that for the last few weeks she had been sick in the morning and very overly tired. That her headaches had gotten worse, but the nosebleeds seemed to ease up.

Slowly and very carefully they looked her over before they sat her back. Closely watching them, she saw the nurses cover a small mouth screen with a clear liquid that came from a bottle. Carefully, they placed the screen over her mouth and nose as she stared up with scared eyes.

She saw Landa standing back nervously watching.

"Just relax and breath Francisca..."

Laying there as everything began to blur together, India kept her eyes focused on Hans and saw how scared he looked. Slowly before she slipped into darkness...she thought of Wicki and somehow felt comfort.

A few hours later her eyes fluttered open, she was groggy and everything seemed to blend together. Feeling light headed, she laid back as her heavy eyelids opened and closed.

Landa was sitting there, his face drawn and his eyes angry.

"Hans?"

She asked in a dry cracked voice.

Right away he took her hand and kissed it. Feeling as though the room was spinning, she looked around the small hospital room and felt dizzy. Laying back, she looked around before licking her dry lips.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours, you'll be coming home soon."

India blinked, her vision still somewhat of a blur.

"What...did the doctors...find?"

Hans took a second, gently petting her hand. Blinking, India saw that he was shaking.

"Hans?"

Sighing, Hans sat up straight.

"They think...it might be a tumor, one that's been growing there for some time now, it's resting against your optic nerve and that explains why your vision has gotten so bad."

The words tumor didn't exactly shock India. She knew for some time now something was wrong and now that it was a solid fact, she somehow wasn't scarred nor surprised. Hans looked a wreck, his eyes were bloodshot and his voice kept breaking. He explained to her that the doctors were doing everything they could and that there was a hospital in Germany that might be able to help them,

"But Hans...it's a tumor, do they have any idea how big it is? I mean if it's that bad they might..."

But Hans squeezed her hand, hard enough to cause pain.

"We're leaving at the end of this month. I all ready checked and there's a train that can take us. I'm buying the best doctors there are...I'm not loosing you."

India had to hand it to Hans, he seemed f frightened and honestly was the first person in her whole life that seemed to care what happened to her. Knowing that she was as good as dead, she simply took a deep breath and allowed him to try and get control. Lowering his head he struggled with his breathing before looking up.

Gathering her hand again and squeezing it tight, he kissed it before pressing it up against his face.

"You won't die...you can't..."

His eyes looked down at her, flickering with madness.

"They said...that...your..."

India raised an eyebrow, still groggy from the drugs.

"What?"

Landa smiled through his worried tears.

"Seems that I finally did it...looks as though you're working on beginning on helping me finally get my son."

India froze, somehow the news of the tumor didn't hit her as hard as this.

"What?"

Hans' free hand reached down and touched her flat stomach.

"Your having our son...isn't that wonderful?"

That's when India knew the horrible truth. Hans only wanted her to live long enough to bring his child into the world. Staring at him, she saw that she was looking straight into the eyes of a madman.

Kissing her hand again, he continued to pet it and smile.

Sitting there, India knew that growing inside her...was the child of a madman.

The following morning Hans informed her that they would be leaving soon for Germany. The cold weather was setting in and the sky was starting to look like snow Landa told her he was taking her to one of the best hospitals to be treated and made the help pack their luggage.

India knew if she was being taken away, there would be no way to reach the bastards. Trying to think fast, she pretended to be resting while Landa spend most of the morning in his office. Laying alone in their bed, India felt terrible.

She knew that even if Hans took her to some of the best doctors in the word, there would be no helping her. She had suspected for some time now something was wrong, and the constant headaches were now explained. She didn't fear loosing her sight or even dying...she feared the child she was now carrying.

She had been very careful in not trying to conceive, and knew there were ways to end this pregnancy as grim as they sounded. She knew the second word spread that she was carrying The Jew Hunter's child, nobody would be able to trust her again.

She could run now, but there was so much to still risk.

She would find a way to leave a message for the bastards, she knew this train journey would take some time. Maybe she could drop a line and they could see where she was going and maybe follow her. Landa did a great deal of business in Germany and maybe they could help somehow...

India knew she was being stupid.

Those men didn't care about her. She was simply a spy that supplied information. As soon as they learned about her pregnancy, they would have no further use for her.

She knew this was her own fault.

So, very slowly she eased herself out of bed. Her head was pounding and her stomach still felt upset. Going into the bathroom she searched in her vanity before finding a small bottle. It was supposed to look like perfume but it was something she had brought along with her in case of emergencies. It was a tasteless and colorless liquid that she carefully brought into the palor and fixed Hans a drink, dumping more than half the bottle inside. Stirring it quick she knew she would buy her a couple of hours. The help were all downstairs and wouldn't disturb her. She would climb from the balcony and hit the streets as fast as she could.

She knew she couldn't run, not just yet. This would buy her enough time to drop a line and return back.

Trying to calm herself down, she gently knocked on Hans' door before hearing him call for her to come in. Entering, wearing her nightgown, she held the glass of scotch and forced a weak smile as he looked up from his desk. Right away he frowned.

"Francisca, what did I say...the doctor said you need to rest."

India knew she couldn't show how nervous she was. Walking over, she placed the drink in front of him.

"I just thought a toast was in store since you are going to be a father."

Hans smiled up at her.

"Indeed I am."

Taking the glass he held it up.

"And don't you worry, I'm taking you to the finest doctor in all of Germany. I just got off the phone with him. We'll do everything we can and then some. This will be a joyous time for us. We're celebrating our son...who I'm sure will have his father's brains and his mother's good looks."

India felt sick but smiled as her husband downed the drink and smiled.

"Now, we're leaving first thing in the morning...I mapped it all out. We'll try to get a jump on the storm that's coming."

India glanced down at the map Landa was studding and quickly scanned it with her eyes. Lucky enough her memory was near perfect and she knew she could sketch this out for the men when she wrote the letter. Leaning against the desk, she blinked before Hans looked up at her.

"After we visit with the doctor and have you nice and rested up so you can get your strength back, we'll throw a grand party, announcing our son's arrival. I want all of Germany to know how important our child will be."

Never before in all in India's time with him did she want to kill him. Not when he lost his temper, or when he forced himself on her conceiving this monster of a child inside of her. But at this very instant. She wanted to scream in his face who she was. That the baby would probably be a girl, that she hated him and hoped she would miscarry it and his precious child would be born in blood. Instead she simply smiled knowing it would take a while before the drink took hold.

"My head hurts darling, I think I'm going to rest a bit."

Landa nodded.

"You do that, I'll come and check on you in a bit."

Turning, India forced her hands into tiny fists as she began to walk away.

"Oh darling?"

Hans called.

Turning, India stared before Landa smiled and blew her a kiss. Forcing a smile she pretended to catch the kiss before winking at him and leaving. Her stomach turning, she waited watching the clock before going back less than a half an hour later.

Landa had his head on his desk, fast asleep.

Checking his pulse and breathing, India checked her watch before lacing up a pair of boots and sneaking out. When she reached the post office she quickly hurried with her letter. She explained that Hans had business in Germany and was taking her with him. That they were going by train through the country side and wrote all the information she could remember. She remarked even if they didn't get this letter for some time, at least they would know where she was going.

Putting the letter in, she hurried home, all the time her head aching worse and worse.

When she returned home, Hans was exactly where she left him. Changing quickly, she brushed her hair feeling completely exhausted and scared. She planned on going ahead with Landa with Germany, but after that she would find a way to escape. She has packed a small travel bag for herself and stuffed more than enough jewelry Hans had given her over their brief time being married. She knew she would never see that hospital he had been talking about. That she would simply sneak off in the middle of the night, figure out how to end the pregnancy and try to join up with the men. If they wouldn't take her, she would simply leave and attempt on returning home.

Staring down at her flat stomach she hated herself.

Just then Landa came into the doorway, woozy from the drugs as he blinked and felt his head.

"My dear..."

Turning, India tried to act surprised.

"Are you all right Hans?"

Hans slowly stumbled in shaking his head.

"I guess I fell asleep..."

That's when he froze and pointed.

"Your nose, it's bleeding."

India felt the warm dribble course down her face. Touching it with her fingertips she sighed and quickly turned away to grab a tissue to dab at herself. Staring, Landa marched over.

"You weren't resting were you?"

India felt the pressure of his hand dig into her shoulder.

"Of course I was...I was just getting another headache..."

That's when Landa grabbed her, forcing her to look at him.

"I don't want you out my sight until we reach that hospital. If you die my son dies...and I won't allow that to happen..."

India stared up, sightly frightened.

"Hans..."

Before she could say another word, he smacked her as hard as he could straight across the face. Feeling the world begin to spin, India tried to gab onto something before she fell backwards and into darkness.

In the misty abyss, she thought of Wicki, standing in the woods staring at her. Her thoughts then flickered to Donny staring down at her with those dark intense eyes.

Slowly the dankness started to part as she felt herself getting constantly pushed back into something. Her eyelids fluttered. At first everything seemed so blurry and out of focus. She stared up at the ceiling and that's when she felt she couldn't move.

Her wrists and ankles were stretched out, tightly tied to the bed posts. She was naked, and Landa was on top of her raping her. It took a second as her body constantly was pushed into the sheets in a hard rhythm, but finally when she heard the heavy panting and grunting, she stared up and saw her husband's face.

His eyes looked mad, as if he wasn't there anymore.

Indian struggled to move but couldn't. When she tried to talk all she could taste was blood.

He raped her until dawn, when finally he rolled off her, cutting the straps of her bruised limbs, and leaving her alone.

She laid there, bruised and sore, barely able to sit up. Bite marks danced all along her breasts and neck. Sitting there she took a second before Landa returned, in the process of buttoning up his slacks.

"The car is coming to drop us off at the station in less than an hour. I expect you to dress and be ready my dear."

India was speechless. Thoughts of her knife packed safely in her bag danced across her mind. She sat there shaking as he smiled, reached over and gently touched her face.

When he left her, India hunched over trying to control the urge to vomit. Slowly she found the strength to dress, doubling up on layers and pulling on a pair of dress slacks.

Trying to control herself, she steadied herself before taking her bag. Hans returned fully dressed and clean shaven before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Come, the car is waiting."

India was in a trance, she simply was lead away not even thinking, just simply putting one step in front of the other. Landa sat beside her in the backseat of the car as their driver took them through the city, and India simply stared out the window.

Before she knew it they reached the train station and Hans lead her onto the platform. Staring around as the cold wind began to blow around her, she knew she would have her revenge on this monster she was beginning to see that she had married. She would murder his unborn child...and then him.


	5. Chapter 5

Wicki chewed on a piece of grass, gazing out at the forest. Just then Donny strolled on over, wearing just his undershirt and a pair of dusty slacks. Clutching onto his baseball bat, he swung it in the air, making wind noises before stopping.

"What's on your mind?"

Wicki took the piece of grass out and sighed.

"I think something was wrong."

"With what?"

"India, I think something happened."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact she came all that way just to say she might not be able to make contact, she looked as though she was trying to tell us something."

"Do you think he was starting to suspect her?"

"I don't know. Before we head out I'm going to check back at that post office, see if she send anything."

Donny raised an eyebrow.

"It's just been a few days, she all ready made a point telling us she didn't want to risk it sending messages too often. Besides, we're all ready risking our luck repeating the same place."

"Yeah well, I'm still going to check. If there's nothing I'll let it rest."

Watching him go, Donny got a terrible feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach.

**Meanwhile...**

India sat silently in the train car with Landa as he smoked his pipe. She had her bag beside her and had thought about maybe taking her knitting out but her head was starting to hurt again. Sitting there, she stared off into space, trying her hardest not to break down.

Her entire body ached and throbbed. Her vision continued to blur as she sat there, Landa's arm tightly around her as he read the paper.

He was taking her through the country, to some hospital in hopes that they could do something about that tumor that was causing her to slowly loose her sight. Tumor that had slowly been starting to kill her for the last few years.

She didn't know if the bastards would receive her message, nor even care to follow. She knew she had to be smart when they arrived in Germany. She would slip away before they reached the hospital, even if it came down to her breaking something over Hans' head. She would flee, running and trying her hardest to hide.

She would start to work on trying to get back to America, but before that...she would take care of the baby.

She had been married briefly, years ago to a wonderful man who met her when she was just fifteen. Just a few years before she began working for Britain. He died suddenly, leaving her alone...just a girl to fend for herself. She knew she was foolish to have fallen for an older man at her age, but focused her life on trying to help others.

She slowly trained, and transformed her entire life on making herself someone else. The life of a spy was a depressing one, and she felt wouldn't be a long one either.

She wondered if she did escape alive, what would she do?

For the first time in awhile...she had nor idea or cared.

**Later that night.**

Aldo stared down at the map and message before raising an eyebrow and looking up at Wicki's anxious looking face.

"We follow her?"

Also sighed folding the piece of paper.

"Hell...we would even be lucky to follow the train, let alone be able to keep up."

"But she's one of our biggest leads. I have a feeling something was going on."

"Yeah, and it could be a trap."

Wicki seemed almost to plead with his eyes as he stared across at Aldo. After a moment, he glanced over at Donny.

"I'm sorry...it's just too risky. You said it yourself you felt something was fishy going on with her. Besides we've been using the same post office for the last few months. Our luck won't hold up forever. I say we stay in this area a while longer before moving on. If we come around these parts we'll check in. If not we'll just use another one of the Brits spies. Until then just forget about her. She seemed like a pretty smart kid. She's got some balls to be married to The Jew Hunter...but she knew the risks."

Crumpling the piece of paper, Aldo turned walking away. Standing there feeling helpless, Wicki turned and caught Donny's eyes for just a moment before shaking his head. Aldo was their leader, they had to follow orders, and if he thought India's message of where she was going was a waste of time, they simply had to follow his word.

Still, something seemed very wrong.

Picking up the paper, Wicki smoothed it over in his hands, staring at the thin handwriting from India. Feeling dread fill his heart, he knew they could do. She had written in a hurry, the letter just dated the evening before. It said she was leaving that day on a train, it's information posted along side. She said Hans was taking her to Germany and she didn't know exactly how long she would be.

Wicki noticed how quickly written these words were, as if she was in a great hurry or her hands were shaking.

He knew judging from the letter, India didn't really expect anything to be done. She had explained before how she would be making less and less contact.

Still, she bothered to show where she was going.

Hoping wherever she was, she was safe. Wicki simply folded the paper and slid it into his front jacket pocket. Looking up at the gray sky, he knew a storm was coming...sadly for him he had no idea what kind.

**Meanwhile... **

India laid across the seats, trying her hardest to sleep. It had begun to snow outside and the constant rocking wasn't exactly doing wonders for her stomach.

Landa knelt down, reaching over and gently touching her face.

India's eyes fluttered open as Hans sighed.

"How are you feeling love?"

India felt sleepy and sore all over. Looking around she saw how quickly the trees were passing outside and how heavy the snow was coming down. Blinking she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We'll be making a brief stop tonight. How's your head?"

His hand slid up feeling her forehead as if the source of all of this was coming from a fever. India had the strongest urge to slap him away. Instead she sat up and lied.

"Fine..."

Hans sighed before gently taking her hand and kissing it, there he glanced down at the ugly bruise the strap had left around her wrist. Kissing it, he rubbed her hand up against his face.

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

India just stared, she knew if she said anything she would loose it. Hans stared back, his eyes showing a little emotion.

"Listen, there's no excuse for how I've been acting. It's just been so much at once. The thought of loosing you scares me darling, and then finding out we're finally having that child we've wanted so badly..."

"So you hit and rape me?"

Hans' expression dropped, suddenly she was terrified.

"I do what a husband pleases to do with his wife. I have urges and needs and you understand that. Why would we be traveling all this way to find you the best help there is?"

India sat up, gently rubbing her own wrist.

"Because you said it yourself, you're scared for your unborn child...or should I say son."

Before Landa could say another word, the train shook violently. India looked around with scared eyes as the lights flickered before Hans placed his hand on her leg firmly.

"It's the storm...God knows the winds are picking up."

Sitting back, India closed her eyes sighing deeply as Has wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her cheek, he drew her in closer.

"I promise you, I'll never hurt you again...all right?"

India didn't answer, she knew he was a psychopath and each word he said was a lie.

**Two days later.**

India was sedated at the hospital in Germany, glass bottles of fluids hooked up to her as she slept. The doctor, one of the finest in the countries stood just outside of her room with Landa, simply shaking his head.

"An operation would kill her. I open her up, she'll bleed out. I think the swelling you get her first. She will loose her sight soon, there's nothing we can do about that. I fear an aneurysm will more than likely be the cause of death. When this happens, I don't exactly know. Her blood pressure is horrible...she may very well pass before she can even carry the child to term."

Hans glared at the doctor.

"I'll go to another hospital, find other doctors..."

"Colonel, with all do respect you can travel everywhere you wish...but I'm sure you won't find what your looking for. There's nothing to help your wife. The best I can tell you is to keep her comfortable."

Turning, the doctor left, his shoes loudly clicking and echoing down the hall.

Turning, Landa felt his heart throb. Laying in the other room, looking so frail and week was the love of his wife.

And she was dying.

He joined her by her side, looking out the window as heavy snow began to fall. A storm had hit, causing white out conditions. Taking her hand, Hans kissed it before she opened her eyes.

"Landa?"

"We're going home tonight love."

India raised an eyebrow, feeling groggy.

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. These fools of doctors have no idea what their talking about."

"But..."

"I all ready have a driver coming. I'm afraid the trains have been shut down for the weather."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about. All that matters if you and our baby are fine. It was a stupid mistake to take you here...we'll travel by car and hurry back as soon as possible before this damn weather gets any worse. You wouldn't have any idea how hard it was to hire a doctor to drive in this snow."

India wanted to say something, she wanted to protest, but the drugs these people have been giving her left her in a hazy state. Laying back, India simply closed her eyes, feeling the odd comfort of Hans kissing her hand.

Good, she thought. Good...if he was taking her back, the second they returned home she would make a run for it. She would sneak off and just pray that the bastards had stayed put. She would join them, and quickly find a way to end this pregnancy.

Somehow nothing seemed to matter. Falling asleep, she muttered something before becoming still.

That evening the snow had gotten worse. Hans insisted on carrying India to the car, wrapped up in blankets. Carefully he laid her in the backseat with himself as his driver nervously looked around. Snow was pouring from the skies, the wind hitting them like glass.

When he got behind the wheel, he looked back at Hans who had India laying across the back seat, her head resting in his lap and he gently brushed back her hair.

"Sir...the roads are bad. They said there's white outs. Maybe I should drive you to a nearby inn and we can wait until the storm passes..."

Hans glared up, almost showing his teeth.

"Drive."

Gulping, the driver turned and started the engine.

As they drove out of the village and onto the side roads, the driver held onto the wheel tightly as the harsh wind rocked the car as it glided across the icy narrow roads. Within the hour, he could barley see a few feet in front of him as snow kept blowing around.

In the backseat Hans was unaware of any of this. Instead he softly hummed an old song he vaguely remembered his mother singing to him years ago when he was a child. He knew India was weak, and barley able to keep her eyes open.

He brushed her hair back, staring down at her face.

Hours passed, and soon they were driving through the countryside. Driving on a narrow curved road that sat high up on a mountain ledge, a raging icy river surrounded them down below. The driver could barley keep the car from skidding as he kept creeping along, hunched forward trying to see.

India stared up at Hans, still gently stroking her face.

That's when the car lost control.

The sound of screaming breaks filled the air as the driver screamed, trying his hardest to gain control of the car. It slid across the road before hitting the ledge and crashing down the steep drop off, hitting the raging driver below.

For India one second she was staring up at Landa, the next everything was quickly spinning out of control. She screamed as she slammed around like a rag doll. Next thing she knew she heard broken glass and icy water surrounded her everywhere.

For a second she thought she was dead.

The water hit her like a million knifes. The shock of the water caused her to snap her eyes open. She knew she was underneath the water as it spun around her. The currant forcing her to crash into rocks down below. Struggling to try and break surface, she screamed loosing her breath before finally she clawed and broke the water.

Gasping, her hair plastered in her face, she bobbed up and down from the river, quickly being dragged down.

It was snowing and she saw the wreck of the car crashed on the shore, she had been thrown. Her entire body felt numb as she struggled to keep above the water before it brought her down with a horrible tug. Struggling, she kicked and gasped for breath before she slammed into something and blacked out.

Her body was carried further and further down the river, out of sight and very far away.

Just mere minutes later, the driver, bleeding and badly battered dragged Landa out of the wreck of the car, dragging his body across the thick snow that had gathered on shore. Hans opened his eyes, his head bleeding and his entire body badly hurt from the crash.

The car had slid off the road above and crashed straight down below. It now looked like a twisted awful skeleton of metal and glass. Landa took a second, it was freezing and the storm was causing the wind to knock them back.

That's when his eyes widened.

"My wife!"

Struggling to his feet, ignoring his broken ribs he stumbled in the snow to reach the car when the driver shook his head.

"She wasn't in it, I think she was thrown!"

He had to yell over the wind. Right away Landa froze, searching, he looked around and saw the dark river just a few feet away. His face dropping, he looked around. Panic building as the driver hurried beside him.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!"

The driver stared at him, knowing how bad the currant was. If she had been thrown into the driver, she couldn't have survived.

"Francisca! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lands screamed over the howling wind. Trying to walk into the river, the driver grabbed his arm.

"There's no way she could have survived..."

Hans fought him, screaming his wife's name over and over again.

**Ten minutes later...**

India washed up on shore, soaked and freezing.

She clawed her way up the embankment, her hands raw and red from the freezing snow as she rolled over. Her chest heaving, she took a second, her entire body felt badly battered and beaten. Her side was bleeding and so wasn't her head.

Clutching herself, she shook all over looking around. Her vision was blurry and she had no idea where she was. Stepping into the snow, she shivered all over feeling as if she was going to go into shock before she wandered into the forest completely alone.

Her head ached very badly and all she remembered was her name being screamed before she went under the water.

Everything else was a blur.

All she knew was that she was lost and in these temperatures, she would die soon.

That's when she remembered something as she shook all over, her clothes weighing her down as she began to loose feeling in her arms and feet.

She stared up at the North star and remembered a camp, it was very far away and there was no way she could find it in daylight. Shivering she continued to walk before she stopped.

A small cave buried in the snow sat there. Shaking, she stumbled over, her footprints getting covered by the falling snow. Clawing her way over, she wiggled her way inside out of the storm and found that the cave wasn't that big at all. At one point long ago, it must have been a fox hole.

Curling up underneath the dry leafs, she shook and thought that maybe, just maybe this was the way she was supposed to die. Curling up, she shut her eyes and thought of a name...

Wicki...

Somehow that name brought her comfort as she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**India was dreaming...**_

_**In it she was running in the forest. A thick mist had settled in, and she heard a name she didn't recognize. A man was screaming it as she continued to run...**_

Then...

India's eyes snapped open.

Her vision was so cloudy she could barley make out any shapes or colors. She heard voices under the wind and saw that it was still dark out.

She had curled up in this small cave, buried among the dry leafs. Her soaked clothes were now frozen solid, fused to the ground. Her eyelashes were covered in frost, and patches of frostbite were up and down her badly scratched up legs.

Her eyes shot open, her hair frozen solid lengths with chunks of ice hanging in them.

There was light outside, barley seen from outside the tiny hole she had crawled in from. It was flickering in the darkness as she saw it was a fire.

Slowly she lifted herself, unable to feel her hands or feet. A loud ripping sound came as she tore her body up from the ground. Parts of her skin ripped off without her even feeling it.

She stared out.

Two hermits were sitting by the fire, laughing.

She couldn't understand them, nor see them clearly but she knew she needed help. Slowly she crawled through the hole, breaking out into the cold wind to see both hermits turn towards her. The look of utter surprise showing on their faces.

Slowly, India lifted herself, bracing the rock behind her. Shivering, her breath came out in tiny little clouds. Her head throbbing she braced herself and couldn't for the life of her remember any German.

She stood there for a second trying to find the right words before both men rose from the fire. They wore heavy coats made from animal fur, their faces filthy. Both spoke German but for the life of her, she couldn't understand.

That's when a memory came back to her, sitting somewhere listening to Classical music and a man's gentle voice speaking a language she hadn't heard before.

Both men grinned, their teeth rotting and falling out. Both slowly began to approach India, one starting to undo his filthy slacks. India stood there in the flicking darkness when her memory seemed to come back again.

A map...

Hand drawn...it had coordinates on it...

The numbers flashed through her mind.

Both men began coming towards her, one holding a knife.

Swallowing hard, India stared out at them before grabbing a rock that laid beside her. Holding it tough, her face crumpled as they came closer.

Moments later...screams were heard from the forest.

**Ten minutes later...**

India stumbled towards the hermit's bags. Drenched in blood, holding one of their knifes. One of their bloody fur coats thrown over her shivering body. Reaching down, she tore apart their packs before finally finding what she was looking for.

An old compass.

Praying, she hoped it worked.

Holding it up, tilting it towards the raging fire.

It pointed North.

Sighing, she snapped it shut and tried to think again of those numbers. Her head was killing her but she knew she had to leave, an unknown urgency was with her. Standing by the comforting warmth of the fire for a moment longer, she took what she needed from the packs and silently began walking away. The snow covering her tracks.

**The next morning...**

It was still snowing, the officers have called off the search.

Landa stood on the side of the ledge where the car had fallen off. The driver nervously standing there dressed in a coat.

Landa swore to the men to keep looking. That he wanted at least fifty men to go down driver and search. That he knew his wife was alive and was most likely hurt somewhere in the woods. Instead the men simply said they couldn't the weather was getting worse and white outs kept happening. It was no use to search until the storm passed.

Landa screamed, he pointed down at river saying he knew she was alive.

The men brought up good points, that the impact of the crash could have killed her or seriously injured her. That had she been unconscious when she was thrown into the water she could have drowned, that if she had washed up somewhere and there was even the smallest chance she was alive, in these temperatures she must have frozen to death.

Landa without even thinking twice took a pistol from his pocket and turned, shooting the driver straight in the head.

No...he wouldn't believe that his wife was dead.

He couldn't.

Pointing at the snowy cliff, he demanded they keep searching.

**Five days later...**

The men were packing up, ready to head out.

Aldo was ordering the men to load up the truck as the snow was lightly still coming down.

That's when they all stopped. Utivich dropped the box he was carrying and gasped.

Slowly, walking towards them was India.

She was drenched in mud, filth, and dried blood. She was limping and the fur covered coat she had was splattered with chucks of ice.

Aldo stared out.

"I'll be damned..."

Wicki and Donny both stepped forward, speechless.

India stopped, barley on steady feet. Staring at them, she shook.

"I...I've been on foot for a while...I was in an accident I think...I can't remember...please help me...please..."

With that she fell forward and collapsed.

Donny and Wicki ran forward, kneeling by her side. She looked horrible...in fact she looked half dead. Both turned her over and seemed stunned by what they saw.

"Dear God..."

They whispered, both holding the young woman that had somehow...found them.


End file.
